Movement, Habit, and Expressions
by Fuji S
Summary: The meaning behind movement, to regular individuals they identify moods, and communicate by movements. TezuFuji


**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi. I do not own any of the characters, except for the plot of this story; anything else belongs to the creator Konomi.  
  
**Author's Note:** Well, this is a bit frustrating; it is hard to write in character on these characters, so please excuse me if they seem out of character. Even though I watch the episodes repeatedly, however I've discover that it is hard to try to keep to the character's personality. So, bear with me if they seem a bit different, thank you. ^_^ My beta reader still has to go over this, and until she goes over this, I am afraid this thing will have grammar errors. *Sweat drops*

**Title:** Movement, Habit, and Expressions  
**Author:** Fuji S. Yuki  
**Relationship:** Tezu/Fuji  
**Rating:** PG  
**Status:** Drabble Completed (Requires Beta Reading)  
  
The meaning behind movement, to regular individuals they identify moods, and communicate by movements. Just a slight hitch of breath suggests suprise, a frown suggest discontent or even anger.   
  
Yet to each man and women they have their own form of patterns and motions when they move. They grow through their lives retaining these attributes whether by habit (since humans are naturally habit creatures) or extensive repetition. After all humans require food, social environments, facilities for entertainment, and learning. The same could be said bout those that have features that don't alter so much, Tezuka was an clear indication of one. His eyes express much of his mood, comparative to his facial expressions that were stern, some even jokingly said that he kept making those faces that he got stuck that way.   
  
Tezuka however blantly ignored these comments after all he was a strict boy. He had grown up in a traditional setting and certainly it was his habit to not talk as much let alone use to much of his facial expressions. To bad a certain Tensai felt that it would be more fun trying to needle some expressions out of the Captain.   
  
Everything he did whenever near the other was to see whatever or not he could push Tezuka's limits. This in turn annoyed the Captain severely but there wasn't anything he could do to stop Fuji, after all the tensai wasn't someone you wanted to piss off. Even though Fuji had the habit to hid his inner thoughts by smiling eyes closed, it didn't make him a lesser threat.   
  
For when Fuji snapped and let loose it wasn't a pleasant sight. He remember stories being told of Fuji Syusuke beating up a taller and older boy for picking on his Little Brother. Ironic enough by his stature and his size it made many predators and bullies wary of the slender boy. Then again no one could figure out how the Tensai worked, certainly Tezuka had figure out many meanings behind each of those smiles that the Tensai wore, it didn't necessary mean he fully understood the workings of that sadistic mind.   
  
Right now he was at his home working on homework, Fuji of course was in his room reviewing over some of the questions for the test. This was a normal occurence in the life of Tezuka and Fuji, they would either go to one anothers home to prepare themselves for the officlal and unofficlal test. The arrange was rather beneficial for both of them if one another had a problem in some area's.   
  
Unfortunately it also gave the tensai lot of leeway to torment the Captain. Right now it seem the tensai wanted to play more then study. A finger crept onto Tezuka's lap indicating such a habit of the tensai. "Fuji." Tezuka warned softly.   
  
Chuckling softly the tensai smoothed his finger down the white shirt that the stoic boy worn. "But Tezuka--"  
  
Tezuka glared at Fuji earning a even more sadistic laugh, evidently his point wasn't going through, "Go back to study." Facing away Tezuka went back to reading on the history and development of Japan. He felt surprised and pain when a hand grasp onto his arm tugging him down onto the floor, the tensai's face immediately appear in front of him.   
  
"Normally I wouldn't resort to this Tezuka, but--your going to end up having more troubles if you don't relax and take a break." Sapphire cut eyes stared into startled eyes of Tezuka's, the Captain certainly didn't anticipate a protesting Fuji let alone one so demanding and agressive. "But then again since your so slow for the uptake let me help you out--"  
  
"Wait you--mmmph--" Tezuka never did get to finish that last sentence, then again he never did finish that chapter on the development of Japan.   
  
Then again ever smile that Fuji worn was just that a mask--one couldn't ever figure out how that little habit would be broken. But then Fuji didn't care, he liked his little habit, especially when he was having so much fun making Tezuka suffer.  
  
Completed 4-6-04 1:53am pst


End file.
